The property of Brendan Brady
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Brendan see's Ste kissing Doug. No longer a one shot xxx
1. Chapter 1

**hello guys i have also used the correct spelling of Steven, always thought it was ****Stephen, anyway enjoy. :)**

**The**** property of Brendan Brady**

Although it was hard for me I'd left him alone, carter and hay had been open over a week and I hadn't even shown my face in there. Steven had been so different with me lately and I wasn't used to it, it kind of shocked me, I wouldn't ever admit it to him but it knocked me a lot. I know people don't think so but I am only human after all. It was always so easy to win him back before, worm my way back into his life, but not anymore, he's different, he's stronger.

He doesn't need me anymore, he has moved on from me now, but the thing is I don't want him to move on. I want him to always need me, always want me, be there for me, and why? Because I want him, I need him still. I have never stopped loving him no matter how bad things got between us. I could tell that something had changed between them when I went in, the atmosphere was strained, or maybe that was just because I walked in.

"What do you want Brendan"

That was all he could say to me. Something had definitely gone on between the two of them, maybe they'd had a row, Douglas did look rather guilty. When Steven and I were alone in the shop I made my excuses and left, it felt odd between us and I could tell he didn't really want me there. He never looked at me the same anymore, what I'd give to see him look at me the way he used to but that all seemed so long ago now.

He loves me really, I'm sure of it, there is nothing like me and him, I know it, he knows it. He just thinks Douglas is Mr perfect at the moment, but that will all change when I decide to mess with him and show Steven what kind of person he's gone into business with. I couldn't stop thinking about Steven, that's all I did these days. I kept thinking about how good it was between us the last time we were together, we almost made it. Eileen put a stop to that, then Declan, but really it was all my doing, it was my entire fault.

I've left it too long to go back, to expect him to just be mine again. I thought that I was over him; I thought I could forget, but the more I ignored my feelings for him the stronger I felt them. It had been six days since I saw Steven that day at the deli, so I thought I'd drop by and pay him a little visit. The shop looked quite, closed up, but it wasn't as I tried the door and it was open, I walked in ready for some friendly banter with my favourite boy.

I looked through the glass in the kitchen door and saw them kissing, I was devastated, crushed. Steven had his hands on his face; I could tell by the way they kissed each other that it wasn't their first time. Then it hit me, this wave of emotion because he looked so happy and it wasn't at the hands of me. I couldn't help but think I'd lost him for good; I didn't want that, I wanted him back, back in my life for good. They hadn't even noticed me watching them, I wanted to explode there and then but then they would know that I'd seen them and I was thinking that I could use this to my advantage somehow.

I saw how guilty Douglas looked last week now I know why; he still owes me as it is and now with this as well. I took one last look at him, my Steven with his tongue shoved so far down that American prick's throat that I nearly threw up. I went back to the club and into the office, slamming the door behind me. Once inside I could no longer contain my anger, my frustration and all I could see in my head was them kissing, and in a fit of rage I smashed up my office.

I am not going to lose him, and especially not to Douglas. I need to stop this from going any further; he will not take him away from me. They could be doing allsorts together now, I need to get them apart so I decided to text Douglas.

"Meet me in my office NOW"

If he thinks that I am just going to stand by and watch while he takes away the love of my life then he's very much mistaken. I will make him pay just for trying. I pour myself a very large whisky and wait for him. I hope he doesn't keep me waiting too long, he should know not to mess me about. Mind you he is rather busy at the moment, busy with Steven, god I'm never going to get those visions out of my head. I know it's him when I hear a knock at the door, even the way he knocks the door is weak and pathetic.

I will have to teach him a lesson; he needs to know that Steven hay is strictly out of bounds and will always be…

THE PROPERTY OF BRENDAN BRADY.

**_please review :) xxxxxxxxxxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't sure about continuing this in case i ruined it but here it is anyway :)**

**The property of Brendan Brady**

**Chapter two**

"Douglas it's always a pleasure, take a seat"

He entered the office looking his usual nervous self, trouble with Douglas is that he had no back bone; I would class him as being very average, boring, nowhere near good enough for Steven. I didn't want to be sat having a cosy chat with him, I didn't even wanna play games, I just wanted to rip his head off. I wanted to bring him down a peg or two, show him who was and will always be boss, now he'd gotten too big for his boots, but I had to think about Steven. I always thought of him and how he came into my life, he turned it upside down, he made me question myself and what I'd always believed to be true, he made me fall in love with him, and he keeps me falling in love with him time and time again, damn that beautiful boy.

"What is all this about Brendan? I need to get back to the deli"

I wondered how long it would take him to speak.

"Yeah I bet ye do Douglas"

And before he could even say anything back to me I had him pinned up against the wall. He looked scared, I'm glad he did, he should be.

"You see Douglas; I never knew you were into kissing boys, especially my boy"

"Brendan i…"

I put my finger over his mouth, I didn't want him to talk, I didn't want to hear his lies his excuses, I know what I saw, I can still see it, but I won't be seeing it again, it stops now.

"Listen to me very carefully Douglas. You will go back to Steven and make up an excuse, a lie, about you needing to go away for a few weeks. Tell him a family member is sick, tell him you need a break, I don't care just do it."

"And if I don't Brendan?"

"Well you should know the answer to that question Douglas. You really don't wanna get on the wrong side of me anymore than you have. If you stay here and continue on taking Steven away from me I swear to ye on my life, ye will pay. We belong together, and nothing and I mean nothing is going to keep us apart, and certainly not you. Do ye understand?"

Douglas didn't respond to me, he just looked devastated like I'd ripped his heart from his chest.

"I said do ye understand?"

"YES BRENDAN" he shouted.

What they had was more than just a kiss, he liked Steven, he really liked Steven, and there could be something special between them. I didn't need to ask him if this was the case, I could see it in his eyes. Looking at Douglas was like looking at me, we were both in love with him. But I always win, I will not lose Steven to him, I would rather die.

"Time for you to get going Douglas, do the right thing and leave my boy alone"

"You don't deserve him Brendan; I could just tell him, tell him that you are blackmailing me. Why can't you just leave him alone, let him move on. I could make him so happy"

"Making him happy is my job Douglas, no one else's. If you breathe a word of this to him I will make your life a living hell. You don't want to keep pushing me. Now get out before I do something that I'll regret.

Douglas left my office but he still had to mouth me off, he needs to be careful, if he doesn't I will destroy him, I have nothing to lose, by the looks of it I have already lost the one thing that means anything to me. I don't think Douglas is stupid enough to tell him the truth, he knows what kind of man I am, and we've had dealings before so he knows exactly what I'm capable of. With him gone and out of the way it gives me a chance to win Steven back and I won't stop until I do. I will go in that deli and prove myself every single day if I have to.

I've been patient, I've waited for him to come to his senses on his own but Douglas got in the way, someone always gets in the way. So now I have to take matters into my own hands and make him come back to me. I've done it once before with Noah, I can do it again. He loves me, he'll always love me, and he just needs a push to be reminded of it. I don't care how long it takes me to win him back, just as long as I do. I couldn't help torment Douglas further with a text.

"So have ye left yet Dougie boy?"

I heard nothing back. He really is playing with fire messing with me. It made me anxious Douglas not texting me back. I started pacing my office, staring at my phone, willing it to beep, hoping that a reply would soon come. An hour had passed and still nothing. I couldn't wait any longer I had to find out what was going on. I needed to go and find Douglas; I started to walk to his flat, I could see him standing outside with Steven. He had a case by his side, I was glad to see that he was doing as he was told. I didn't get too close just close enough so I could see what was going on. A taxi pulled up and Douglas got in, they had hugged each other, I was glad that was all it was. Mission one accomplished now for mission two, taking back my property.

_**please review :) xxxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing continuing this and I hope you all still enjoy it :)**

**The property of Brendan Brady**

**Chapter three**

I woke up feeling positive, feeling happy, of course this was rare, usually I was like a bear with a sore head. But today was going to be the start of getting him back and now with Douglas out of the way I was more than confident that I was going to make it happen. I knew it wouldn't be easy, Steven had clearly moved on but he still loves me, I know he does. What we had doesn't just go; love like ours stays forever, no matter how fucked up it was at times. I will fight for him till he tells me to stop and even then I will probably still try, I don't like to lose after all.

So I had two weeks to do this, two weeks to get him back and make him fall in love with me again, I think its achievable. I couldn't waste any more time I had to make a start. I waited till he had a quiet moment in the deli before I went over. Steven was looking his usual beautiful self, it suited him being his own boss, it was almost like he'd become a man overnight.

"What can I do for you Brendan?"

His tone was normal as if he was talking to any other customer, which straight away was a bonus. Steven had gotten in to the habit of grunting at me whenever I was around him.

"I've just come to see how you are Steven"

And probably for the first time in a while I was being totally honest, I think I even shocked Steven as well, and that's pretty much how it was for the first week. I didn't make any grand gestures or romantic proposals, I just wanted him to get used to talking to me again. I would spend a lot of time going in to see him, too much in fact. I'd pop in at least three times a day and spend an hour in there at a time. I could tell Steven felt uncomfortable sometimes but in the end he kinda got used to it. I became part of his day.

The most important thing was we were finally talking to each other again, we even laughed together, which was something we hadn't done for what seemed like the longest time. I even helped him close down one evening; I knew he wasn't over me then. I had purposely bumped into him when he was cleaning the floor, I made out I wasn't looking where I was going and he got all flustered which admittedly I did too. He was so close to me I could almost feel him, our bodies nearly touching, nearly pressed up against each other; just the very thought of it blew me away.

"I'm….sorry….i wasn't looking where I was going"

He muttered.

"Doesn't bother me Steven"

And for the first time in ages our eyes met each other's and before I knew what was happening I kissed him. How I've longed for this moment, how I've seen the image in my head hundreds of times. Steven kissed me back at first; I think he got caught up in the moment. Once he realized that I was all over him and just about to eat him up and swallow him whole he pulled away.

"Brendan I can't do this, I won't, can you go….please"

I really didn't want to go but I didn't wanna push things. I still had a week left didn't i? Maybe even longer if Douglas knew what was good for him.

"I'm sorry Steven, I shouldn't have, I will go"

I ran my fingers through his hair, took one last look at him and left. I hoped I hadn't blown it with him; maybe some kind of gesture would be better.

The next day I was thinking about what I could do apart from the obvious like going out for a meal or a declaration of love. I looked online for some inspiration and came across a list of events in my area. That was when I saw it, a Britney spears tribute night at a club in town. This was perfect. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door to go and buy some tickets. I didn't just wanna chance it that Steven would come with me, if he saw that I'd already brought the tickets, he'd come, I mean how could he say no. He would love this, I on the other hand would hate it, but if I'm really serious about getting him back, which I am, I'll do whatever it takes.

Steven hadn't said anything about Douglas and his whereabouts and I hadn't asked. I wanted the time I had with Steven to be about us, not him.

"What's got you so happy Brendan?"

Steven asked as I strolled into Carter and Hay.

I put the two tickets on the counter, and waited nervously for his response.

"What's this Bren?"

"What it says Steven, me and you tonight, fancy it?

I could see he was thinking hard about it, knowing Steven the way I do he'd be going over the pros and cons in his head.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea Brendan"

"Maybe you could take someone else then Steven, how about Douglas?"

My face had dropped, my happiness was again short lived, and my power over him had gone. I started to walk away.

"WAIT" Steven shouted

"Doug's away at the moment, family trouble or something. So…..I'd…..love, I mean, yeah okay let's go, it'll be fun, but don't you hate Britney Bren?"

"Hate is a strong word Steven"

Of course he was right but I couldn't tell him that I just wanted to be with him could i?

"I'll pick you up at eight"

**_please review :) xxx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you are still enjoying this people **

**The property of Brendan Brady**

**Chapter four**

Who would have thought Brendan Brady would be seen openly with a man at a Britney spears tribute night, how times had changed. Although this really wasn't my thing, being with Steven was, so we both looked equally as happy, Steven loving Britney and me loving Steven. The evening had gone great, he was totally relaxed in my company and that in itself made me feel even more determined to make him mine again. I had to step up and show him that I love him, especially now Douglas had turned gay overnight. Steven had a few drinks, I didn't want him to get too drunk, I wanted to give him a good night and I wanted him to remember it. I needed him to see that I did have some good in me and that for him I can change.

After the club we got a taxi back to mine I suggested him coming in for a night cap, he looked alarmed, maybe I was coming on too strong, too soon.

"Don't look so worried Steven, it's only a drink, I don't bite"

Well I don't bite much, he was right to be worried, all I could think about doing was sinking my teeth into that beautiful boy.

"Thanks for a great night Bren, but I think I'll get off"

My heart sank a little.

"Okay…yeah…of course…I guess I'll see ye soon Steven"

I tried to hide my disappointment; I wanted him to come back with me tonight, more than anything.

"I had fun though Bren"

And with that he turned away and started to walk off.

"Shall I walk you home?"

I shouted to him, but he said he'd be fine. I got inside and wondered where I'd gone wrong, the plan was to get him back here and my plans never fail, except for this time. I did everything right, I gave him a good time, we talked and laughed more tonight than we had done in ages. So why didn't he want me? Was it because of Douglas? Did he love him? Was this my punishment?

My thoughts of him had been corrupted again, and all I could think about was how I failed, I wanted revenge, I wanted to get even, I wanted to hurt Douglas, just like he had hurt me. I needed to calm down; things usually end badly when I'm in this frame of mind. I poured myself a drink and was just about to sit down when I heard a knock at the door. It was so quite I wondered if I had imagined it. I opened the door to see Steven stood there.

"Am I alright to come in? Only I forgot my keys and I didn't wanna wake Amy"

I didn't care what reason he'd come back, I was just glad he did, he was here again, I had a chance with him, finally, he never could resist me.

"Come in Steven, I'll get you a drink.

I wanted to just pounce on him, but I knew I had to behave; I will make him mine tonight though. I just need him to see it for himself without being pushed too much. I gave him his drink and sat next to him on the sofa, our legs were just about touching and I was glad that he didn't move away.

"Is it okay to crash here tonight Brendan?"

God it was more than okay, with a bit of luck he'll be crashing in my bed, except we won't be sleeping.

"Can we talk Steven?"

I don't know what made me say it, maybe it was the awkward silence between us, or maybe I was hoping for him to ask the same, either way it was me doing the talking this time.

"I miss ye Steven"

but he interrupted me...

"Don't Bren, we can't do this anymore, we have tried, and it doesn't work. We never work"

"But…i…love…"

"No Brendan don't even say it, I knew coming here was a bad idea"

I can't let him leave like this, if he walks out then I've ruined all my efforts this week.

"PLEASE Steven, I beg you, don't go, just stay with me"

How the tables have turned.

"Why, for you to hurt me and let me down again?"

Can't he see that I'm different now, can't he see I've changed, doesn't he notice how desperate I am for him.

"I don't wanna let ye down ever again, I love ye. Why do you keep denying yourself this...us?"

Steven stopped fighting and gave in to his feelings. He kissed me; it made me feel so alive. I stopped briefly to look at him, he really is something else, his blue eyes were shinning, and a smile had crept on his face. Deep down he was just as happy to be here again as I was and what happened next was imminent.

We couldn't contain our feelings anymore, nearly ten months of bottled up and repressed feelings coming to the fore. This was how we were supposed to be. I led him to the bedroom knowing that once he did this there was no going back, not for either of us. This was fine by me; it's what I had wanted all along. Lost in passion and consumed with desire, he is mine and I am his, once more.

_**please review and thank you for reading this story :) xxxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The property of Brendan Brady**

**Chapter five**

It felt so good waking up with him being next to me, I can honestly say there was nothing better. I watched him while he slept. He was laid on his front; his beautiful tanned naked body looked flawless, soft and inviting. The shape of his arse, it's hardly surprising I wanted him so much. He opened his eyes to see me almost drooling over him; he couldn't help but smile at me.

"Morning Bren"

He said with a chuckle.

"Morning steven, ye sleep okay?"

I knew he'd slept okay; I spent most of the night watching him.

"Like a baby" he replied.

I moved up closer to him, turning him on his back and climbed on top of him.

"Didn't you get enough of me last night Bren"

He really has no idea what he does to me, I had no control over myself when were together.

"I could never get enough of ye Steven"

We spent most of the morning in bed, just how I liked it, it was perfect. Steven's phone had interrupted us, it had beeped a few times.

"Ignore it Steven"

"I'd better check. It's probably Amy."

Amy, she would hate knowing he was here with me, but when he looked at his phone I noticed his face had changed, dropped a little.

"Is there a problem Steven?"

"No it's Doug"

My good mood started to change, just at the mention of his name.

"He's back, he wanted to catch up"

Back, now, already. But I told him to stay away, he has another week, what the hell is he playing at. I made my excuses to leave the room and text him; he really doesn't wanna play games with me.

_**What about our deal Douglas? Brendan.**_

I told Steven I was going to make him some breakfast, like I even make breakfast. I got a reply almost straight away.

_**I don't remember making a deal with you Brendan, but if I did, deals off, Ste will know the truth. Doug.**_

I hoped he knew what he was doing; if he ruins this for me I will ruin him. If I can't have him then neither can he. I could come clean, tell Steven the truth before Douglas did but I don't think I can risk losing him, I'd rather get Douglas to keep his big mouth shut.

Steven crept up behind me, putting his arms around my waist.

"Where's breakfast then?"

Suddenly the realization that this could be the last time we'd be together hit me.

"I'm your breakfast this morning Steven"

I'm taking full advantage of him, if Douglas gets his way, Steven will hate me tomorrow, and I wanted him one more time before that happens.

When Steven eventually did leave I felt the loss straight away. This past week had been pretty amazing and I didn't want it to change. We'd been here so many times, nearly getting together, and now I wanted it more than anything.

I didn't even want him to go but I had to work at the club that evening. I had left things pretty casual with Steven; I just said I'd call him later, but he seemed pretty happy with that, he knew how I felt about him.

I'd only been at work half an hour and my thoughts had drifted to Douglas; I had to speak to him. I had to know what he was going to do, I text him again.

_**Meet me in the club Douglas; I'll be in my office.**_

The reply I got made me feel sick

_**Sorry Brendan, Im talking to Ste right now.**_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I had to laugh. Does he really think he can beat me? I could go round, be there when he told the truth, but if I know Steven the way I do, he will come to me when he is ready to talk or shout, or both. I may have blackmailed Douglas, I may have threatened him, but I only did it because I want to be with Steven, I love him and I'll do anything to have him, and I mean anything.

Even if Steven never speaks to me again or even worse chooses that American prick over me I won't stop trying to win him back. I know he still loves me this week has taught me that much. I wanted to know where I stood so I tried to ring Steven but as I expected it went to voicemail. The next time I tried his phone it was switched off. And here's me thinking dougie boy was all mouth, got to hand it to him really, he's gonna fight me till the end. I just hope that this week has meant to Steven what it's meant to me.

It had been an hour since I last tried to call him; I thought about calling him again when my phone beeped.

_**I need to speak to you, im on my way.**_

_****_It was Steven, he was coming here, I knew I'd have to be honest, I'd had no choice, I couldn't lie to him again, it's not worth it. If he decides to walk away after this at least I've tried, I gave it my best shot. He knocked on the door before entering the office, I couldn't tell from his expression what mood he was in.

"Bren we need to talk"

**as always your reviews mean a lot to me, i hope everyone is enjoying this story :) xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter**

**The property of Brendan Brady**

**Chapter six**

I knew he'd come here, I knew he'd want answers and even though I was scared, petrified of losing him again, I owed him the truth. He wasted no time in asking me.

"Is it true Brendan? Did you threaten Doug, Knowing how busy we are with the deli? Did you make him leave?"

How could I let him stay here, take away Steven from me, let him have all the things I've wanted for so long, but denied myself them…..until now. Doesn't he get how much I love him after all that has happened between us? I would do anything to get him back, and everything I'd done to Douglas I would do again if I had to.

"Yes Steven, it's all true, what did you expect?"

I couldn't help but get angry. I'd tried so hard to forget what I saw, move on from what still haunts me every day….them kissing. Douglas with his hands all over my Steven….my boy, how dare he. Am I really supposed to just sit back and watch my world fall apart in front of my eyes?

"Then I have nothing left to say to you Brendan, were done here"

Steven was just about to leave, but then I shouted out.

"I SAW YOU KISSING HIM STEVEN!"

Steven stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face me. I could see that tears had started to fall; I didn't understand why he was crying. It was me that was just about to lose everything.

"You…saw…us…kissing…"

Steven replied. He looked so sad.

"I'm sorry Steven, I didn't know what else to do, I'm going out of my mind with jealously, I hated that you have moved on from me. I love ye and I want to keep on loving ye for as long as you'll have me. It's always been you Steven; you are my life….please…."

It all came out so fast, everything I felt for him, I couldn't hold it in any more. He always wanted me to be honest with him, so here's me being honest.

"Brendan I'm so mad at you. It's all your fault that I've moved on, you pushed me away, you didn't want me, you hit me, again. You only want me now because Doug does"

But that wasn't true, not anymore. It just gave me the push I needed. I wanted him so much; it was the only thing in my life that I was completely certain off.

"You're wrong steven. Let me show you, I'll prove myself to you every day if I have to. All I want is a chance to make you happy, we can be together properly now, just like you've always wanted, like I've always wanted deep down."

"I'm so sorry Brendan…..we've been here too many times"

He went to open the door, but I was right there before he had the chance.

"Please don't go steven"

He looked at me, god how I love his face, I stared into his eyes, I could see that he was fighting with himself. Neither of us could deny the chemistry we shared together. If relationships were built on chemistry alone we'd be together in another life time as well as this one. I lent in so that our lips were almost touching, I needed him to kiss me first, I had to see if he would and of course he did. He kissed me and it was amazing, it was as if everything he felt for me came out through his lips, it left me breathless. I wanted him so bad and I know he wanted me too.

"You're never going to let me go are you Bren?"

"I can't let you go Steven I need ye more than the air that I breathe, ye are everything to me. I know that I haven't always shown ye that but I will. Ye need to trust me, I have to be with ye, without ye there is nothing else for me."

"Do you really mean it though Bren? You have promised me before and let me down"

He will always doubt me, I have to except that, I want him to trust me but that will come with time, regardless of what I promise him.

"I swear to ye Steven on my kids life, I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to ye"

He kissed me again, this time I knew exactly what he wanted. I always thought I could stop things with him if I wanted to, I thought that I controlled him and that he would do anything I'd asked him to do. But reality is that, it's the other way around. Although he loves me he can be without me and move on if he needs to.

I always thought he was my property but really he's not. As for me I am defiantly and always will be the property of Steven Hay.

**the end :)**

**thank you to all who kept reviewing. xxxxxxxxxxxxxx :)**


End file.
